Os défi Un crackship improbable
by GleeConcours
Summary: Réponse au défi "un crackship improbable"
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je me présente, je suis un compte concours twitter sur Glee ! Et un de ces concours consisté à écrire un OS en 1h30 sur le sujet "Un crackship improbable"

Comme je suis une organisatrice sympa, je me mouille aussi et voici ce que j'ai pondu sur mon propre sujet ^^' Bonne lecture et désolé pour cette horreur.

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Ken avait toujours eu des envies, comment dire, peu conventionnel. Personne n'avait compris quand il avait eu sa période fétichiste et qu'il avait piqué les chaussettes de Will, personne n'avait compris quand il avait attendu la cuisinière, nu comme un ver, recouvert seulement d'un steak haché sur ses parties intimes.

Non décidément, personne ne comprenait Ken. Mais alors, qu'allaient-ils dirent sur sa nouvelle obsession ? Car en effet, Ken avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de se divertir, de combler tous ses désirs.

Il ne pensait plus ça possible après sa déconvenue avec Emma, il avait eu le cœur brisé comme jamais auparavant, mais depuis qu'il avait été muté dans ce nouveau lycée, tout allait pour le mieux, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré LUI.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir autant de chose avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, car oui, c'était un élève et oui vous avez bien lu, UN élève.

Ken ne se considérait pas comme gay, bien que cela ne lui posé aucun problème, après avoir fréquenté Mc Kinley, on se demande plutôt qui est encore hétéro. Non, Ken était plutôt Sebasexual. Car en effet, Ken avait succombé aux charmes de Sebastian Smythe, et le plus surprenant, c'était que le jeune homme semblait aussi avoir de l'attirance pour le nouveau prof de sport de Dalton.

Mais au-delà de l'attirance physique qu'il éprouvait, Ken sentait qu'autre chose était en train d'éclore au fond de lui, la petite fleur de l'amour. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'en parler à Will, qui, il espérait, aller le conseiller.

« Mais Ken, ça va pas ? Pas Sebastian ? Ce garçon est le mal incarné !

\- Mais il m'a offert une peluche panda. Geignit Ken.

\- Une peluche panda ? S'exclama Will, surprit.

\- Oui car apparemment, je lui fais penser à un panda. » Will se frotta les yeux, se demandant s'il était dans un rêve.

« Mais vous êtes en couple ? » Will se maudit d'avoir posé la question, redoutant la réponse de son ami.

« Je n'en sais rien, on n'en a pas encore parlé, tu sais pour le moment, on a juste choisi la facilité. Mais pour rien au monde je n'arrêterais nos rendez-vous secret dans les vestiaires. » Will partit en courant, vomir, il venait d'avoir des images et c'était tout, sauf supportable.

Ken se retrouvait une fois de plus incompris.

Il appela donc la seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie dorénavant, la seule personne qui le comprenait, qui l'aimait comme il était et qui ne le jugeait pas.

« Sebounet ?

\- Oui Kenichou ?

\- Dans 15 minutes ?

\- Encore ? Mais tu es insatiable ! » Ken rigola et se mit à rougir seul.

« C'est toi qui m'inspire !

\- Okay 15 minutes. »

Ken remit ses chaussettes en place et se dirigea vers sa voiture, il devait se dépêcher pour être à l'heure à son rendez-vous.

Mais contrairement à ce que Will pensait, ils ne faisaient rien d'illégal dans les vestiaires.

Car en effet, ils n'avaient pas encore sauté le pas, ou sauter tout court en fait. Ils se réservaient pour plus tard, Ken aimait à penser que ce serait pour leur mariage.

Non tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était manger, Ken avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur gastronomique, et oui, qui d'autre que Sebastian Smythe et Ken Tanaka pouvaient aimer une pizza chantilly, saucisson.

* * *

Si l'envie vous vient d'aller vomir, c'est normal ! Si l'envie vous vient de laisser une review, faites vous plaisir ^^ et si vous aussi vous êtes tentés par ce genre de concours, rejoignez nous sur twitter ! (le nom = Gleeconcours)


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc l'OS gagnant du concours ! Je rappelle que c'était en 1h30 ! Bravo à la gagnante ! **

* * *

"Je t'aime Blaine, je veux te récupérer." Blaine écarquilla les yeux face à la déclaration de Kurt. C'était impossible. Merde.

Blaine se pinça les lèvres. "Je suis désolé Kurt..." Il lui prit la main.

"Désolé ?" Le châtain fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas, oui il avait fait une connerie mais ce n'était pas impardonnable, si ?

"C'est finit nous deux... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre..." s'excusa Blaine en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kurt fit les yeux ronds, Blaine venait de le jeter, il venait de se prendre un râteau par Blaine. Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Le petit brun déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kurt et partit.

xxxxxxx

A partir de ce jour là, Kurt se décida à mener l'enquête afin de découvrir qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie, bon c'est vrai que c'était légèrement de sa faute si lui et Blaine n'étaient plus ensemble mais bon ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des moments de doutes dans la vie.

Kurt prit donc l'excuse d'aider Rachel à relancer les New Directions afin de découvrir avec qui Blaine fricotait ! C'était tout de même incroyable !

Kurt commença donc par aller interroger Rachel.

"Oh tu sais Kurt, Blaine ne m'a pas parlé de sa vie sentimentale après tout, c'est privé ces choses là, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on raconte à tout le monde. Tu sais, je me suis achetée un nouveau pull et il est magnifique ! Mais je n'ose pas le porter par peur que l'on me jalouse davantage que l'on ne le fait déjà parce que malgré le fiasco de cette série télévisé je reste une star ! Je suis née pour briller c'est ma destinée..."

Kurt arrêta d'écouter, ça c'était tout Rachel, tout ramener à elle comme d'habitude. Et au vu de son look vestimentaire, Kurt était persuadé que ce fameux pull était hideux.

Le châtain décida donc d'aller demander à Santana, cette fille avait des oreilles partout.

"Entre nous Lady Hummel, je m'en balance comme de mon premier string, le Hobbit peut tremper son biscuit où il veut ce n'est pas mon problème."

Kurt la fixa, une mine écœuré avait prit place sur ces traits. Santana avait tellement de classe dans sa façon de voir les choses, c'était dingue.

Kurt alla ensuite voir Artie, il n'était pas proche du jeune homme en fauteuil mais peut-être qu'il avait entendu quelque chose qui allait l'aider.

"Voyons Kurt ce n'est pas très sympathique de ta part d'espionner Blaine, ce sont ses affaires personnelles."

"Dis plutôt que comme tu n'as pas de magasines de filles nues à feuilleter, ça te dérange." Kurt croisa les bras, Artie le fusilla du regard, rougit et partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ce que venait de dire Kurt n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Kurt soupira, il aurait bien été voir Tina mais cette dernière lui aurait surement dit que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas aimé Blaine comme il le fallait et patati et patata quant à Brittany elle lui aurait parlé d'équations et de licornes dans la même phrase et Kurt n'aimait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout les maths.

Il marchait à présent dans les couloirs de son ancien lycée quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. HALLELUJAH!

xxxxxxx

"C'est cruel ce que tu fais Kurt."

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mesquin face aux mots du garçon en face de lui.

"Je sais Sam. Mais je veux des informations." Kurt le regardait fixement. "Je suis sur que tu sais avec qui Blaine sort."

Sam resta muet, Kurt sourit et posa son sac sur la table, il en sortit une douzaine de baumes à lèvres de marques, il les mit sur la table en souriant. Sam écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas de baume à la barbe à papa !

"Je ne peux rien te dire mais ils sont très heureux." Sam détourna le regard, c'était trop dur de voir tout ces dons du ciel sans pouvoir les utiliser.

"C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses rien dire..." Kurt attrapa un des baumes et s'en appliqua lentement sur les lèvres. Il sortit ensuite un DVD de son sac.

"KURT!" Sam se leva brusquement et en fit tomber sa chaise.

"Oui?" Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, une fausse moue innocente inscrite sur son visage.

"Comment t'as pu te procurer ce chef d'œuvre?" Sam fixait le DVD avec amour ? Wow ça c'était vraiment étrange, Sam serait-il DVDophile ?

"Tu veux dire comment j'ai pu trouver l'édition très limité des 'Meilleurs Imitations par vos meilleurs Imitateurs' ? J'ai des relations darling." Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sam le fixait, c'était du sadisme à l'état pur, il aimait Blaine mais merde du baume à lèvres à la barbe papa et le meilleur DVD du monde. Désolé Blaine. "Très bien." Il inspira. "Blaine sort avec..."

Kurt lâcha le DVD, que Sam rattrapa juste à temps, et écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Sam mentait, il n'y avait pas moyens.

xxxxxxx

"Je suis bien avec toi." murmura Blaine en passant sa main sur la joue de son amant.

"Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi Blaine, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être enfin trouver." Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. "Je vous aime Blaine Anderson."

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent, c'était la première qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand...

"ALORS C'EST VRAI?" s'écria Kurt en débarquant.

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et se séparèrent brusquement. "Kurt?!"

"J'arrive pas à y croire Blaine ! C'est putain d'impossible ! Merde !" Dire que Kurt était choqué était un euphémisme. "Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi?" Il leur jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et partit en claquant des pieds ne laissant pas le temps aux garçons de répondre.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent, Blaine adorait quand il riait, il était si beau. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. "Moi aussi je t'aime Noah Puckerman." murmura t-il.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour la gagnante, je lui transmettrais ^^ **


End file.
